This Laboratory is concerned with six areas of research: (1) molecular and physiological control mechanisms in normal and neoplastic cells, designed to obtain information on the molecular mechanisms involved in neoplastic transformation, including a search for viral genomes and genome products in human tumor tissues; (2) the identification, isolation and demonstration of biological activity of viral information to human leukemic cells; (3) search for biochemical markers of minimal neoplastic disease and the development of practically useful microtests for the detection of such markers; (4) cell cycle characteristics; (5) biochemical and physiological studies on leukocyte maturation in vitro. (This relates to a major interest of the laboratory: Does leukemia in man result from a block in leukocyte maturation?) (6) Based on new information in the literature and from studies within this laboratory, new approaches to cancer chemotherapy are evaluated in in vitro and in vivo systems. This is the ultimate goal of the Laboratory.